


best luck

by yoovelyz (amaquelin)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaquelin/pseuds/yoovelyz
Summary: Meeting Jongdae is the best luck she’s ever had. It’s definitely not thanks to her brother. (Except it totally is.)





	best luck

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the poster for this story, which you can also use to visualise how they look at different points in the story! http://i.imgur.com/mbZ2C0p.png
> 
> originally posted on aff

Sunyoung hates her older brother.

It’s bad enough that he has ridiculously hot friends. It’s even worse that Park Chanyeol unintentionally embarrasses his sister in front of said hot friends.

She’s frozen in shock.

Her arms are held out at an awkward angle as she instinctively bends forward. Something—Sunyoung doesn’t currently have the capacity to _think_ about what it is—is dripping down her face; down the ends of her sleeves; down the strands of her hair.

She breathes.

Chanyeol is howling. Her eyes cut to the form of her older brother, slapping a palm on his knee as he laughs like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Which it will be, once Sunyoung is done with him.

She can see the shocked expressions of his friends—new, _hot_ , friends she’s never met before. _Oh, Chanyeol’s definitely going to regret being born._

“Are you… okay...?”  

She snaps out of her plans to murder Chanyeol to take in the guy standing in front of her. One of Chanyeol’s friends.

She gulps.

It doesn’t help that his brows are furrowed in a mixture of concern and guilt, eyes staring into hers searchingly. He’s all high cheekbones, chiseled jaw and unbelievably handsome. She can hear her heart thud in her chest.

“I… don’t even know what to say…” she manages to choke out, her eyes closed in a refusal to believe that her first impression to such a cute guy is being drenched in some gooey concoction Chanyeol's whipped up.   

She should’ve known better than to interrupt her brother and his two friends in the tiny backyard. Especially when Chanyeol had very loudly announced that they were carrying out some ‘science experiment’, which she knew was a codename for one of his obnoxious pranks.

That’s why she knows that this _liquid_ , whatever it is, was not actually meant for her. She had just been unlucky enough to be its first (innocent) victim.

“We’re so sorry,” Chiseled Jawline sighs, and scratches the back of his neck. “We honestly didn’t think you would walk through the door right after we planted the trap.”

Sunyoung forces herself to stare into his shining, onyx eyes. “Do I want to know what’s in this thing?”

Chiseled Jawline grimaces. It’s enough of an answer for Sunyoung.

“Should I get some towels for you?” Chiseled Jawline asks then, his expression still one of worry.

Finally, Chanyeol decides he’s had enough of laughing at her misery, sauntering up to his little sister with the goofiest grin on his face. “Come on, Sunyoung, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sunyoung cranes her head up to look at him—once again cursing him for taking up any and all height-related genes her two short parents had—and narrows her eyes. “You are _not_ coming anywhere near me.”

Chanyeol throws his head back once more and laughs. Sunyoung is so tempted to stuff some of this disgusting, sticky substance into his huge mouth. Chanyeol takes off his hoodie, then, and wraps it around her like some sort of towel.

“Stop whining, lil’ sis. I’ll do the dishes for the rest of the month, alright?” The grin never leaves his face as he pushes his sister back into the house, using his hoodie to make sure she doesn’t drip anything on the wooden floors.

Sunyoung looks back just in time to see Chiseled Jawline give a little wave before Chanyeol closes the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( “Oppa, who are your new friends?” she asks her brother later in the evening, when they’re watching a movie together on the couch.

Chanyeol’s eyes are fixated on the screen. “Huh? Oh, just some guys I’m doing a group assignment with.”

“From uni?”

Chanyeol tears his eyes away from the movie to give her a weird look. “Of course. Why are you asking me this?”

“Just curious.” Sunyoung pretends to be nonchalant, stuffing another handful of popcorn into her mouth. She’s attending the same university, so if they were Chanyeol’s new campus buddies, she would make sure she hung out with her brother more often. “What are their names?”

Chanyeol gasps suddenly, and Sunyoung feels her heart leap to her throat. Did her oblivious brother figure out her true motives?

“Don’t you _dare_ steal my friends away from me!”

...Of course not.

She learns that Chiseled Jawline’s name is Kim Jongdae. )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time she meets Kim Jongdae, she’s had it planned from the start.

Sunyoung’s not usually a cunning person. Words used to describe her were often ‘cheerful’, ‘bright’, and ‘genuine’, but Sunyoung has always been someone who is clear about what she wanted.

So she casually scrolls through Chanyeol’s Facebook messages when he’s in the shower and casually finds out that they’re having a group meeting Thursday afternoon on the lawn outside the Law building. A strange place to discuss an assignment, but Sunyoung’s been to stranger.

Her lecture doesn’t start for another 2 hours, but she heads to campus anyway, dressed in a long, floral, off-shoulder blouse with light blue denim shorts peeking through the sheer material.

She’s braided her fringe so it’s away from her face, making her look lovelier overall—or, at least, that’s why she believes.

(She’s even got full makeup on.)

Clutching her laptop in her hands, she takes a deep breath and rounds the corner.

Just as she expected, there Jongdae was, with Chanyeol and their other friend—Baekhyun, her mind supplies—laughing at something on Chanyeol’s laptop.

Looking straight ahead, she marches in their direction, _purposefully_ passing in front of them—

“Oh! Chanyeol, isn’t that your sister?”

Sunyoung bites her lip to prevent herself from smirking.

She turns in (practiced) surprise at the call, meeting Jongdae’s eyes. In her head she celebrated the success that Jongdae was the one who had spotted her.

“Sunyoungie!” Chanyeol cheers. “What are you doing here so early? Isn’t your lecture at fo—”

“I was supposed to meet a friend,” Sunyoung rushes out before Chanyeol can finish that wretched sentence. “But I got stood up.”

Baekhyun has a sympathetic expression on his face. “Ouch.”

Sunyoung shrugs.

“Why don’t you join us for lunch, then?”

Sunyoung’s eyes light up as she looks at Jongdae again. She nods enthusiastically. “Sure!”

Jongdae’s lips curl into a smile and Sunyoung has to remind herself to breathe because he’s _so cute it’s entirely unfair._

She sees Chanyeol begin to move to his left—to make space between himself and Baekhyun—and Sunyoung walks towards Chanyeol’s right instead. Chanyeol fumbles at having to abruptly change direction and almost knocks over his coffee cup, but Jongdae gracefully shifts to the side and pats the space next to him.

Sunyoung places her laptop down and takes a seat on the grass, fidgeting a little when it brushes the skin on her legs.

“Oh, is the grass cutting into your skin?” Jongdae notices, and Sunyoung can’t believe how perfect he is.

“It’s alright,” she beams at him. She turns to Chanyeol and grabs the checkered shirt tied around his waist, forcefully untying it and giving it a rough tug so it slid out from under his butt.

(Chanyeol grumbles loudly at being manhandled, but she’s already looking at Jongdae so she doesn’t even hear him.)

Sunyoung raises the piece of clothing triumphantly. “I’ll just use this.”

Jongdae barks a short laugh. It’s a little high pitched but light and carefree, and Sunyoung finds she likes it.

When she finally manages to seat herself properly on Chanyeol’s shirt, she looks up to see Baekhyun giving her a knowing grin. Sunyoung can feel her eyes widen as Baekhyun slides his eyes to Jongdae then back to her. _I know exactly what you’re doing_ , Baekhyun’s teasing look obviously says.

Sunyoung looks away.

She hopes he won’t tattle on her to her brother, or worse, to Jongdae.

She shares her brother’s lunchbox (that she’d prepared from him that morning, so it’s rightfully hers) and spends the next few hours quietly listening to the boys discuss their assignment.

Turns out Jongdae is _even more attractive_ when he’s serious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sunyoung is glad that Chanyeol clicks with these new friends of his, because they show up at their house really often. Really, _surprisingly_ , often.

Chanyeol doesn’t usually invite people to the sibling’s shared house, because he hates the clean up after. It’s just the two of them living in the ground floor unit of an apartment block so they split the chores. They had moved up to Seoul together for university (Sunyoung took a gap year for Chanyeol to finish serving), leaving their loving parents and a dozen dogs in the countryside.

She was surprised he even created that disgusting mix—she now knew there was some glue, some honey, lots of other sticky liquids—in their home, but Chanyeol had explained it was _so worth the look on Oh Sehun’s face when he gets drenched in that_. Whoever Oh Sehun was, Sunyoung already pities him, because she was the unfortunate victim of their trial run.

Back to Jongdae and Baekhyun, whom she had unsuspectingly opened the door to.

They’re smiling brightly despite it being 7a.m. on a Sunday.

Sunyoung shuts the door in the faces.

She’s glad they’re visiting, but not like this. Not right now.

Her eyes are still wide when she gives herself a once over in the mirror. One of Chanyeol’s band t-shirts is hanging loosely over her thin frame, ending at her thighs. She wasn’t wearing pants, and her hair was in a mess.

Biting her lip and cursing Chanyeol a million times in her head, she smooths out her hazelnut locks as best she can and opens the door again.

The two boys look amused.

Sunyoung stayed up last night to finish a paper and she’s honestly not awake enough to comprehend the way Jongdae’s eyes slide from her face to her legs then up to her face again.

“What—” she rasps out, then cringes at her voice. She clears her throat. “What are you guys doing here.”

Baekhyun’s smile is sickeningly sweet. “We’re here for Chanyeol, of course.”

“He’s not even alive right now,” she mumbles, stepping aside to let them enter. They toe off their shoes and follow her through the foyer into the living room.

She turns and stares at them blankly.

“Now what.”

“Now,” Baekhyun shoots her a wink. “ _I_ will go wake the giant up while Jongdae here keeps you company!”

Baekhyun gives Jongdae a rough pat on the shoulders and slams Chanyeol’s room door open. Then close.

Sunyoung blinks sleepily. When she’s able to focus on reality again, she realises Jongdae is moving closer.

He has an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m sorry, did we wake you up?”

“Wasn’t even sleeping,” Sunyoung rubs her eyes. “You guys did scare the life out of me when the banging started, though.”

“That was all Baekhyun. Trust me.”

“Definitely. I’d trust you any day,” Sunyoung says without thinking. Her brain catches up to her a moment too late. Her eyes flick up in shock and she sees Jongdae looking surprised. She resists the urge to slap herself across the face.

Jongdae grins. There’s a twinkle in his eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So… why are we at the Law library again?”

“Shush, Soojung, I’m testing something,” Sunyoung whispers. She’s peering over the screen of her open laptop, keeping a close watch on the entrance.

Soojung gives her friend a look. “We’re not even supposed to be in here!” she hisses.

“There’s no explicit _rule_ that non-Law students can’t use the Law library,” Sunyoung mutters.

“Yeah, it’s just restricted access to students of the faculty, no big deal at all.”

Sunyoung ignores her, and Soojung rolls her eyes. She can see the students entering swiping their student IDs on a reader by the library door, further proving her point.

“Where’d you even get a Law student ID from, anyway?”

Sunyoung turns to her friend this time, a gleam in her eyes as she smirks. She slides the ID she’d used acros the table. Realisation crosses Soojung’s features as Chanyeol’s wide grin stares back at her. _Right… her brother’s a Law student._

Soojung can hear Sunyoung’s soft gasp then, and she tears her eyes away from Chanyeol’s ID to look at what Sunyoung’s just spotted.

A male student has just entered the library. He’s dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans cropped at the ankles, ending the look with a pair of Stan Smiths. His dark hair is hidden under a beige baseball cap.

He looks just like any other student at the university—okay, maybe a tad more good-looking—but Sunyoung is absolutely smitten.

Soojung watches with interest as the student’s eyes land on Sunyoung’s, widening in mild astonishment. It was honestly no surprise to Soojung that he’d spotted their table. She knows Sunyoung will go on and on about fate, but in reality, they’re sitting right smack in front of the entrance. The first table in.

He comes to a stop at their table.

“Sunyoung! What are you doing here?” the student asks, genuinely curious.

“Oh, Jongdae oppa,” Sunyoung smiles shyly. “There wasn’t any space left in the main library, so we decided to study at the Law library instead. I hope that’s alright…?”

Jongdae shakes his head and a warm smile spreads across his face. “Of course it is! We don’t nearly have enough Law students to fill up all the tables anyway. But how did you even get in?”

Sunyoung swipes Chanyeol’s card off the table as presents it triumphantly. Jongdae takes one look at the card and begins to chuckle, a hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

“You never fail to surprise me, Sunyoung.”

“I’ll have to return the card to Chanyeol, though. I can’t keep using him just because I need to study…”

Jongdae frowns in thought, but his eyes are still shining with mirth. Coming to some sort of decision, Jongdae puts a hand out in front of Sunyoung. “Give me your phone.”

Sunyoung’s breath catches. “Wh—what?”

“Your phone,” Jongdae grins. Sunyoung’s hands shake just a little as she proffers the mobile device, unlocked. Jongdae begins to type something in. When he returns it, there are a string of numbers in the open ‘Phone’ application.

Sunyoung looks from the phone to him. Her face is heating up.  

“When I’m not in class, I’m mostly in this library,” Jongdae explains. “Call me if you need a place to study.”

“Oh—oh. I—uh—thank you,” she stutters.

Jongdae’s smile widens. “Anytime.”

He gives both girls a wave, and Soojung bows her head slightly at the older male in return, before he begins to head up the stairs to the upper floors of the library.

Sunyoung slams her laptop shut.

“Oh. My. God!” she squeals. Soojung has to clamp a hand over Sunyoung’s mouth because they’re still in a library—a quiet place.

Soojung only dares remove her hand after Sunyoung takes a few deep breaths.

Sunyoung turns to Soojung, clutching her phone with eyes about to bulge out of their sockets.

“He gave me his number,” she says, sounding more like a clarification than a statement.

Soojung smirks. “Is this the reason why we’re sitting here, _‘studying’_?”

“I just wanted to catch a glimpse of him—I didn’t expect him to give me his number!”

Sunyoung turns back to her phone then, staring at the string of numbers and repeating them under her breath. Her fingers tremble as she saves the number before it accidentally gets deleted.

Soojung stretches lethargically and leans back in her chair.

“Looks like you’re going to _‘need a place to study’_ more often now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( **To: Jongdae oppa**  
Hi oppa! It’s Sunyoung! ^^ Thank you so much for your offer! I’ll be taking you up on it!

 **To: Sunyoungie**  
Hey Sunyoung! I’m looking forward to it.

Sunyoung’s a mess of squeals and flying limbs as she reads the text in the dark. She feels like a teenage girl all over again but she’s not even bothered.

That night, she dreams of study dates and handsome seniors. )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She waits another week before she appears in front of the Law library.

Sunyoung’s not even sure if he’ll be at the library at this time, but it can’t hurt to try, so she whips out her phone and dials the number she’s spent the week memorising.

_“Hello?”_

“...Jongdae oppa?”

_“Oh, Sunyoung!”_

“Hi, oppa…” she trails off, biting her lip. She’s not sure how to phrase her question.

She doesn’t have to.

_“Is the main library full again?”_

“How is it that you always know what I’m thinking even before I say anything?” she wonders, slightly surprised. “That time on the lawn, too, when the grass was prickling my skin. Even Chanyeol doesn’t notice these things.”

Jongdae’s laughter is light. _“I guess I’m just highly observant when it comes to you.”_ Her heart flutters. _“Anyway, where are you? Should I go meet you?”_

“Ah! No, it—it’s okay!” she manages to reply, despite the blush crawling across her face. “I’m already outside the library.”

_“Okay, stay there. I’m coming down to get you.”_

The call ends, and Sunyoung sucks in a shaky breath at the conversation that just occurred. Was Kim Jongdae _flirting_ with her?

She remains in such a daze that she doesn’t even realise Jongdae’s exited the library. He stands beside her, grinning at the way she seems to be lost in her thoughts. Crossing his hands behind his back, he bumps his shoulder against her.

Sunyoung squeaks and jumps.

She almost drops her laptop, but Jongdae’s hands are catching it for her, fingers brushing against her arm as he tucks it back into her embrace.

Jongdae’s smiling like a cheshire cat. “Did I scare you?”

Sunyoung can feel her face burn. She places a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat frantically. She can’t really do anything else except nod dumbly.

“Cute,” Jongdae comments, and her face burns harder.

Jongdae’s eyes are twinkling again. He nods his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

Sunyoung stares blankly as he swipes his ID and leads her into the building. It’s only when they begin ascending the stairs at she realises what he’s wearing.

She gulps.

She’s always had a weakness for men in white shirts.

She tries very hard to not to stare at the way Jongdae’s muscles flex under his thin shirt, and keeps her eyes on the floor as she follows him. He opens the door to a study room, and she can see an open laptop and some books already strewn about the table.

“After you.”

Sunyoung steps into the small study room. There’s just one big table and a few chairs around, with a whiteboard on the wall. It’s not until the door closes that she realises she’ll be in this room. With Jongdae. For the next hour or two.

_Just the two of them._

She hates the way her brain smirks at the thought of being in an enclosed space with the undeniably attractive man in front of her.

Jongdae’s already pushing some of the papers aside to make space for her.

She takes a seat at the end of table, adjacent from the chair a black blazer was slung over. She doesn’t think she can be too close to him at the current moment.

“Uh… are you sure you’re okay with me being here with you?” she can’t help but ask. When he offered to give her a place to study, she honestly didn’t think it would be in a tiny study room.

“Oh, is this too much? I understand if you feel uncomfortable about being in a room with me—”

“No!” she blurts. Sunyoung clears her throat. “I mean, no, I’m not uncomfortable with it. I just don’t want to be a disturbance…”

Jongdae grins. “Don’t worry, you’re not. I could use the company.”

Sunyoung finally relaxes just a little, and she returns his smile with a shy one.

“I always use this room when I study,” Jongdae further explains. He’s looking out the window. “The first time I booked it was in my freshman year, and I guess it just stuck. I can’t really explain it, but it’s just easier to study when I’m in here.”

Sunyoung takes the risk. “Well, I hope this room sticks for me, too.”

Jongdae’s head whips from the window to Sunyoung, and she’s determined not to look away.

His lips curl.

“I hope so.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It becomes a thing.

Somehow she manages to match her timetable with Jongdae’s, and they study together in between tutorials on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

She walks (runs) to the library once she finishes her tutorials, and Jongdae’s usually already waiting there, hands stuffed in his pockets. The image never fails to make the butterflies in her stomach go to war.

He greets her with his usual warm smile, and they duck into the study room together.

“So, oppa, I never managed to ask you, but why were you wearing a suit the other day?” she asks one day, flipping the pages of a textbook.

“We had a mock trial,” Jongdae replies. He pushes his laptop aside.

Sunyoung nods contemplatively. “Do these mock trials happen often?”

“Few times a semester?” he shrugs. “Don’t you see Chanyeol dressing up?”

Sunyoung frowns as she tries to think back to days when Chanyeol pulls out the only suit he has. “Maybe once or twice? I mean, I don’t really pay that much attention to what he’s wearing…”

“Do you pay attention to what I’m wearing?” Jongdae’s leaning closer to her now. His eyes are serious, and Sunyoung realises he’s not mocking her. He’s _actually asking a question._

“I—uh—I—I do,” she stammers out. “Y—you always look good, oppa.”

Jongdae’s smiling again, this time looking bashful. “That’s a relief.”

Sunyoung blinks rapidly, trying to understand his words. Is he trying to make sure she likes how he looks?

“You always look really pretty, too, you know,” he tells her. His gaze is warm and sincere. “You’re really pretty, Sunyoung.”

Sunyoung knows she’s blushing hard by now. “T—thank you, oppa.”  

Jongdae glances at his watch, then out at the darkening sky.

“It’s getting late. Are you hungry?”

“Just a little…”

“Let’s get dinner? I’ll drive you home after.”

Sunyoung can feel her heart speed up. _Dinner together? Driving home after?_ The word ‘date’ is bolded and underlined in her mind. She mentally pushes it away and stands up.

“I’d love to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sunyoung hates her older brother.

It feels like deja vu, the urge to murder Chanyeol.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself.

She’s sitting in the back of Jongdae’s car, Baekhyun beside her and Chanyeol riding shotgun.

It’s just her luck, honestly, to bump into Chanyeol and Baekhyun as she was exiting the library with Jongdae. Obviously, her goof of a brother immediately suggested they join her and Jongdae after learning of their dinner plans, so here she was, trying her best not to reach forward and strangle her brother on the spot.

Baekhyun shoots her another sympathetic glance as she burns holes in the back of Chanyeol’s head.

She directs the force of her glare to him instead. Baekhyun holds both his hands up in surrender. “I _did_ try to stop him,” Baekhyun whispers.

Sunyoung lets out a soft groan buries her face in her hands.

She misses the way Jongdae looks at her through the rearview mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( **To: Sunyoungie**  
Sorry about Chanyeol and Baekhyun…

 **To: Jongdae oppa**  
Chanyeol’s my brother, I should be the one apologising :(

 **To: Sunyoungie**  
I really did want to take you out to dinner.

“...He wants to take me out to dinner!” she shout-whispers to her bedroom ceiling. Her phone vibrates again, and she opens the message immediately.

 **To: Sunyoungie**  
Are you free on Saturday? )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you have a thing for Jongdae?”

Sunyoung pauses in the middle of texting. She looks up like she’s caught red handed. Chanyeol is standing in the frame of her room door, a frown on his face.

“...Huh?” she blurts intelligently.

Chanyeol’s frown deepens and he lets himself into Sunyoung’s room. Sunyoung locks her phone screen and scoots over so he can sprawl across the bed beside her.

“I said, do you like Jongdae?”

Sunyoung swallows. “What makes you say that?”

Chanyeol glances at his sister from the corner of his eyes. Her face is turning red. He knows she thinks he’s a complete idiot and blind half the time, but this time he actually has an idea about what’s going on. (Okay, maybe Baekhyun dropped a few hints just now, but Chanyeol still figured it out on his own)

“Oh, it’s just… Jongdae’s been talking about a girl,” Chanyeol begins, tossing the bait.

She takes it. “...A girl?”

“Yeah, some girl in his Philosophy class,” he lies. Chanyeol eyes his sister’s reaction. Sure enough, he can see her eyes dull and harden. Her face has always been an open book. “Wow. You really _do_ like him.”

Sunyoung sits up and shoots her brother a glare. She begins to kick at him. “I don’t, now get out.”

Chanyeol chuckles, an uncharacteristically deep rumble compared to his usual loud cackling. “Relax, sis. I was just testing you. There’s no girl from Philosophy. Jongdae doesn’t even _take_ Philosophy.”

Sunyoung knows she’s caught now, and she sighs as she falls back into the bed. Chanyeol throws his arm around her in a rare moment of sibling bonding.

“Tell me, what is it about my friend that has you head over heels?”

“He’s… I don’t know… He’s just perfect?” The image of Jongdae and his curled lips flash behind her closed eyelids. “He’s so attentive, and gentlemanly, and smart, and—of course—hot.” She sighs dreamily. “ _Damn_ , is he fine.”

Chanyeol wrinkles his nose in disgust but doesn’t interrupt.

“At first I just thought he was really handsome, you know? Then we started studying together, and texting, and… and… yeah. We were supposed to have dinner today, but then you and Baekhyun showed up.”

She looks up at her brother tentatively. His face is twisted into a half displeased, half contemplative pout. He’s silent. (Again, uncharacteristic.)

Sunyoung can feel herself start to sweat. It’s been awhile since she’s had a heart-to-heart with her older brother. They’re both adults now and talking about things like feelings are awkward, but Chanyeol has always been the easiest person for her to spill everything to, and the only person other than their parents whose opinions she values above her own.

“Oppa… Say something.”

Chanyeol hugs her tighter. “I’m… okay with it, strangely,” Chanyeol begins. “You know I never really liked any of your crushes, especially not that older guy with the motorcycle. He looked like he was in a gang.”

“Jonghyun oppa’s not in a gang,” Sunyoung rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. Anyway, it’s the first time you’ve got… _something_ on with a friend of mine, and… I’m okay with it. Relieved, even, because it’s Jongdae. He’s a good guy.”

Sunyoung’s smiling now. She throws her arms around her brother and squeezes the life out of him. He shouts and flails his long limbs around, but she doesn’t let go. “Thanks, oppa.”

“Looks like I’m gonna have to have the ‘older brother’ talk with him…”

“Shut up! There’s no such thing!”

When Chanyeol’s boisterous laughter and Sunyoung’s giggling die down, she hesitantly glances at her brother again.

“...Do you think he genuinely likes me?”

Chanyeol goes a little cross-eyed as he tries to stare down at his sister. She usually would laugh at him, but now she’s serious. And a little scared.

Chanyeol grins softly.

“He’d be an idiot not to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( **To: Funky JD**  
imma need to have an Older Brother Talk with u

 **To: Chan Yoda**  
...what )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She’s panicking.  

It’s almost 5p.m. and Jongdae’s going to be here any second.

She’s wearing a blush long-sleeved choker blouse and jeans, the cuffs unbuttoned. Her brown hair is straightened, and she’s put a lot of effort into her eyeliner.

“Do you think what I’m wearing is too casual?” she asks Chanyeol, hovering outside his room. He’s busy playing a computer game, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Chanyeol doesn’t even look at her. “Didn’t you say it’s not a date?”  

“I mean, he didn’t say it’s a date, but… it must be, right…? It has to be… I hope it is…” Sunyoung’s voice becomes smaller as she considers the possibility that she’s making a big deal out of nothing.

“Relax,” Chanyeol drawls, fingers jerking on the keyboard. “If your date fails and you end up being an old virgin, I’ll take care of you.”

Sunyoung stomps her feet unhappily. “You’re not helping, oppa!”

Chanyeol smirks. His eyes are still fixed on his game.

The doorbell rings, then.

Sunyoung whips her head to the door, her eyes wide in horror. “Oppa! What do I do?!”

“Argh! I died!” Chanyeol groans loudly. He finally looks away and flinches at his sister’s glare. “Told you to relax. Jongdae’s going to think you look amazing anyway because he’s whipped as f—”

Chanyeol stops abruptly. His hand flies to his mouth as he exchanges a shocked look with his sister. He stands to his full height and makes a run for the door, pushing Sunyoung aside.

“Let me go open the door!”

Sunyoung tries to take a few calming breaths. The door opens, and she can hear Chanyeol’s loud annoying voice and Jongdae’s softer, gentler one underneath.

Grabbing her purse and slinging it over one shoulder, she hesitantly steps towards the door.

It’s not her first time going on a date (if this is one), and she’s way past the juvenile stage of feeling excited to hang out with a boy, but she can feel the nervousness reverberate throughout her body.

Her heart is beating hard in her chest as she peeks out from behind Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Jongdae’s eyes light up when he sees her. They form crescents at his wide smile.

He, too, has on a long-sleeved number. It’s a blue and white striped shirt tucked into black pants, and his dark hair is styled to look purposefully messy as it brushes past his eyebrows.  

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the way they just stare at each other. Pulling his sister out from behind him, he gives her a harsh shove towards the door.

Jongdae’s hands fly out instinctively, but she stumbles and catches herself before she reaches him. When she looks up, she comes face to face with a small bouquet of pink flowers. Her eyes go wide as they move from the bouquet to Jongdae’s face, and he grimaces. He was doing such a good job of hiding the bouquet behind his back, but Chanyeol’s interference just made everything go to shit.

Speaking of Chanyeol, the giant is guffawing in the background. “You—brought—flowers—!” he wheezes.

Sunyoung turns around smugly. _Told you it was a date_ , she mouths, then sticks out her tongue. She turns back. “Sorry about my brother, Jongdae oppa.”

Jongdae just sighs. “We all know how Chanyeol is.”

“Let me wear my shoes and we can get _far_ away from him.”

Sunyoung slips her feet into ankle boots—the little heel giving her a boost in height, while still being flat enough to walk without hurting.

“Bring her back before 11pm, young man,” Chanyeol commands, his brows furrowed exaggeratedly. “Or you’ll be in big tr—”

Sunyoung closes the door before he’s even done speaking.

She gives Jongdae a bright smile, and he returns it with an embarrassed one. He presents the flowers to her. “I hope you like them,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if it’s too old fashioned to buy a girl flowers…”

“Of course not!” She takes the bouquet from him and looks at it in awe. “Thank you so much, oppa. I love them.”

“I’m glad you do,” Jongdae grins, and they head towards his car.

He takes the bouquet from her and puts it in the backseat. Ever the gentleman, he makes sure to open her car door first, before jogging to the driver’s side and getting in himself.

“I haven’t managed to tell you this,” he turns to her as she’s buckling her seatbelt.

Sunyoung is smiling as she raises her eyebrows curiously.

“You look beautiful today.”

Sunyoung blushes. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“That’s good,” Jongdae breathes out. He pushes a strand of hair away from his eyes. “I’m trying to impress you, you see. It’s what I’m aiming to do for the rest of today.”

Its her eyes that sparkle this time as she smiles at him.

“Can’t wait.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe Chanyeol drank that,” Sunyoung’s gasping, clutching her stomach as she laughs. “What else did you say was mixed in it? Tomato sauce and vinegar?”

“And a whole lot of other things,” Jongdae shakes his head. “That’s why he’s trying to get back at Sehun.”

“Ugh, boys and their disgusting cocktails. Wish someone took a picture of Chanyeol’s face.”

Sunyoung’s still snickering as they begin to climb the stairs of the mountain trail. After dinner, Jongdae had suggested they take a stroll up the small mountain nearby, which boasts an amazing night view.

Summer is beginning to fade into autumn, and the slight breeze is comfortable for a night walk.

“I feel like I’ve said this a million times now but the food was really amazing,” Sunyoung gushes. “Now I have a new place to frequent.”

“I hope you’re not thinking about going without me,” Jongdae side-eyes her playfully.

Sunyoung giggles. “Of course not.”

“There are a few more places I want to check out,” Jongdae tells her. “Come with me?”

“Are you already planning a second date?”

Jongdae grins. “And a third, and a fourth, and a fifth…”

Sunyoung doesn’t even bother to hide the smile stretching widely across her face.

They continue to ascend the stairs. Sunyoung feels amazing, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and feeling the cool wind on her skin.  

Jongdae’s in the middle of a story about the time he sang for his school’s festival when they reach the summit.

“Wow…”

The view is breathtaking. The night sky is lit up with the million lights of Seoul city, and Sunyoung doesn't think she needs anything else other than the gorgeous view and the equally gorgeous man beside her.

Evidently Jongdae is thinking the same, because he’s looking at her now, his eyes shining as bright as the city lights. Jongdae’s lips are curled in a gentle smile.

Sunyoung averts her eyes at the force of his stare, feeling her cheeks heat up despite the cool weather.

“You can get a better view up on the pavilion,” Jongdae says, gesturing for her to follow him to the sheltered platform. It’s raised above the ground, so once Jongdae gets on he turns and reaches a hand out for her to join him.

His hand is warm when she slips hers into it.

Being the clumsy person she was, she trips as she steps up, and Jongdae tightens the grip on her hand. He instinctively tugs her towards him, and she falls onto his solid, broad chest.

Sunyoung doesn’t think she can breathe.

She’s looking up at him with wide eyes, but he just chuckles. She finds herself laughing as well, and takes a reluctant step away.

Sunyoung expects Jongdae to let go of her hand once she’s stable on her two feet, but he doesn’t. Eyes locked on hers, he readjusts his grip and intertwines their fingers instead.

“You probably already figured it out,” Jongdae begins, looking a little nervous but still smiling warmly. “But I still want to say it.”

Sunyoung can hear her heart thudding in her ears.

“I like you, Sunyoung. Will you go out with me?”

Sunyoung feels like she’s dreaming.

When she first met Jongdae in the backyard of her home while she was dripping gross, sticky liquid onto the tiled floor, she never thought she would ever be on the receiving end of his confession.

But here she was, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Sunyoung can’t really speak so she just nods. Repeatedly.

Jongdae lets out a relieved laugh, his eyes turning into crescents.

She really wants to kiss him right now. Him, and the stupid way his lips curl upwards when he smiles and the beautiful way his eyes twinkle when they look at her.

Sunyoung’s always been someone who’s clear about what she wants.

So she takes one step closer, then two. Her hand slides up to finally touch that chiseled jawline and the smile falls off his face.

The last thing she sees are his shining eyes as she closes her own and presses her lips against his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( “Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.”

Chanyeol is fuming. His hands are clenched into fists as he takes in the sight of his favourite couch, now ruined forever.

“I want to gouge my eyes out,” he spits.

Jongdae looks a little guilty. He tries to detangle himself from Sunyoung, but she glares at him and he freezes.

Sunyoung turns to look at her brother like he’s pathetic. “We’re literally just cuddling, you prude. You need to get laid or something.”

“ _Get laid?!_ ” Chanyeol screeches. “ _Wait,_ does that mean you two have already…!” He can’t complete the sentence.

Sunyoung rolls her eyes and snuggles closer to Jongdae, who has an arm around her shoulder while his other hand plays with her hair. She hugs his waist tighter. Jongdae shoots Chanyeol an apologetic glance.

Chanyeol is seething now, and he cuts his eyes to Baekhyun’s figure, sprawled on the floor. “Say something, Baek!”

Baekhyun shrugs and takes a handful of the chips Sunyoung offers him. “She’s right, though. It’s not like you haven’t seen worse PDA.”

“I can’t believe it.” Chanyeol throws his hands up in the air. “No one is supporting me. None of my friends are on my side—”

He gasps at the realisation. He points an accusing finger at Sunyoung, who’s smirking now.

“You _actually_ did it. You stole my friends away from me!”  

Sunyoung shoots her brother a wink and he crumbles to the ground in defeat.

Chanyeol hates his younger sister. )

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
